


A tired Keith is a pissy Keith

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I'm sorry for my other fic?, M/M, cursing like a sailor, fluffy fluff fluff, they awkward af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Keith is adorable, Lance is a dork, and they both curse like sailors:</p><p>Oh dios mío, I’m not ready for this shit! How the fuck is someone this.. ADORABLE!?</p><p>“Do you want to… um” the blue paladin gestured between the two of them, trying to get his point across in the most uncomfortable way possible.</p><p>“Oh! Uh…. yeah?” Keith wasn’t used to the whole showing affection thing, and he didn’t really understand how this worked, so he let Lance lead (for the first and only time ever)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A tired Keith is a pissy Keith

**Author's Note:**

> Truce? This is a little I'm sorry fluff oneshot... (For my other really depressing fic: Updates every other day btw) anyway hope you enjoy! Feel free to critique, and if you have any ideas for another oneshot or maybe an AU (Hogwarts?) pleaaaassseee comment and tell me!

Keith was surprised, to say the least, when Lance knocked on his door at 2 am.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” He asked, let’s just say Keith was not a morning person, and when you disturb his sleep, you know he’s going to be pissed.

 

“Wow,” Lance said, looking reverently at the shorter boy’s face, “You have really nice eyes!” and then he giggled. _Lance fucking giggled._

 

Keith felt a burning blush creep up his neck as he stuttered, “What? Wha- What the fuck Lance!”

 

“Oooh! You’re really cute when you blush!” Again with the fucking giggling.

 

The red paladin was paralyzed and growing more and more flustered by the minute. He wasn’t used to compliments and had no idea how to take them, especially when they were coming from _Lance,_ his supposed rival!

 

“You have a pretty face too, y’know?” Lance said, oblivious to his friend’s embarrassment.

 

Keith scoffed, “No, I don’t, and you’re obviously drunk so-“

 

Suddenly Coran came running around the corner, skidding to a stop when he spotted Lance. “Oh thank goodness!” He sighed, “Come on Lance! back to your quarters!”

 

Then, looking at a confused Keith he said, “Sorry about this,” he gestured to Lance, “For some reason he was wandering around in the dark, and he ended up in the training room that started a simulation without him noticing… long story short he hurt himself, and I gave him a pain relieving medicine, though it _was_ made for Alteans, so it makes humans a little loopy.” He made a looping motion around his ear.

 

“Ah okay then,” Keith stuttered, “I guess I’ll be going back to sleep then…” and with that he turned around and headed for bed. He thought he was finally done with this shit when he heard Lance say, “Dayum that guy has a real nice ass!” and as if that weren’t enough, the stupid paladin continued, “I’d tap that!”.

 

This left Keith confused and flustered for the rest of the night.

 

***

 

The next morning Keith was up with the sun, not that he wanted to be. The stupid conversation from the early morning had kept him up all night.

 

When he walked into the kitchen he was greeted with frightened glances, as everyone knew that a tired Keith was a pissy Keith. Therefore no one but Lance talked to him, and he always ended up bruised.

 

Grabbing a mug of coffee, the red paladin took a seat at the table, glaring into the cup as if it had wronged him in some way.

 

Everything was going good, Keith hadn’t killed anyone yet, when Lance strolled in, fully rested and way too happy for this early in the morning.

 

“Buenos días amigos!” (Good morning friends!) he chirped stretching in the doorway. As he headed to the goo machine for breakfast, he pointed at Keith and said, oh so intelligently, “Damn son! You look like shit.” 

 

The shorter teen huffed and glared at him muttering a few profanities under his breath.

 

“Hey! Language! Both of you!” Shiro scolded.

 

Keith rolled his eyes, and replied, “Whatever you say _dad._ ” 

 

The older boy spluttered, and flushed, before managing a, “Don’t call me that!”

 

This eased the tension slightly as everyone chuckled uneasily.

 

After a few minutes of awkward silence, and people glancing around nervously, both Keith and Lance muttered simultaneously, “Fuck this,” and moved to leave.

 

As they headed out separate doorways they heard Shiro indignantly yell “ _Language_ you two!” after them.

 

Keith chuckled a little bit but headed back to his room for some much needed sleep.

 

***

Lance couldn’t help but feel as if something was off, Keith had looked absolutely horrible this morning, and he hadn’t come out of his room since.

 

_You know what_ , he thought, _if I have to train so does he, imma get that little bitch out of his room if it’s the last thing I do._

 

Marching up to the door Lance was ready to drag the shorter boy out by his perfect hair. Wait, what? 

 

_No no no I did not just call Keith’s hair perfect. Nope, didn’t happen._

 

Taking a breath he knocked at the door, and to his surprise it opened.

 

_He left his door unlocked? That’s so weird…_ He thought, now genuinely curious as to what the other paladin was doing.

 

What he found was definitely not what he had expected. There, tucked under covers, face pressed into a pillow, softly snoring, was Keith. And, _dammit_ Lance thought, _He’s too adorable! Wait, what?_

 

As if he had sensed a presence the shorter boy scrunched his nose, and shifted so he was facing Lance. 

 

_Oh shit, I'm fucked!_ he thought exasperatedly.

 

Almost unconsciously the taller teen leaned over and brushed a few strands of hair from his face.

 

This caused the other to stir, and slowly blink open his eyes. This almost killed Lance, just when he thought the boy in front of him couldn’t get any cuter, he got cuter!

 

_Damn you damn you damn you!_ He internally chanted over and over again.

 

“Wha-“ He yawned, “What are you doing here?” he blinked lazily, slowly sitting up.

 

_God fucking damn it Keith! Stop being so pretty!_

 

Lance shook his head and replied, “Sorry, it’s almost lunch time and you hadn’t come out since breakfast, I was worried!” he smiled at the boy suddenly overcome by the urge to hold him in his arms and never let go.

 

Keith’s eyes narrowed suddenly, “You were _worried_? Since when do you worry about _me_?”

 

Sighing Lance replied, “Just because we argue doesn’t mean I can’t worry about you!”

 

“It kind of does!” Keith says, “You can’t _care_ about me! You _hate_ me! an-“

 

The red paladin’s eyes widened as soft lips met his, before he could kiss back though, the lips were gone.

 

“Sorry, you just have to stop being so fucking hot all of the time!” The taller boy was blushing, and refused to meet his eyes.

 

Still pretty shocked from the initial kiss, Keith hadn’t said a word, and this kind of worried Lance.

 

_Damn it! You fucked up, you fucked up real bad, nice one idiot now he thinks you’re some creep! Why’d you kiss him anyway, oh that’s right! You and your bi ass decided to be like this guy is hot as fuck!_  

When he finally worked up the courage to look at Keith he almost fell out of his chair. His eyes were wide, and _damn those eyes were way too beautiful,_ His hair was still a mess from the nap he had taken, and his face was almost the color of his lion.

 

Needless to say Lance wanted to pounce on him and kiss the boy senseless.

 

_Oh fuck that didn’t work, what do I do! AH!_

 

So, he was freaking out a little, and Keith still hadn’t moved so he tried to snap the other paladin back into reality by saying his name, “Keith! Yo! Earth to Keith!” he said waving a hand in front of his face.

 

This seemed to snap the little man out of his trance as his fingers tentatively touched his lips, he couldn’t believe someone had kissed him! No, not just someone, _Lance_ had kissed him! And not only that be he had called him hot! _Him_! He may have been freaking out a little as well.

 

“Are you okay?” Lance looked a little worried, and nervous as well, but that must’ve been Keith’s imagination.

 

“Oh, um, yeah yeah… MHM YUP!” He said awkwardly smiling.

 

_Oh dios mío, I’m not ready for this shit! How the fuck is someone this.. ADORABLE!?_

 

“Do you want to… um” the blue paladin gestured between the two of them, trying to get his point across in the most uncomfortable way possible.

 

“Oh! Uh…. yeah?” Keith wasn’t used to the whole showing affection thing, and he didn’t really understand how this worked, so he let Lance lead (for the first and _only_ time ever)

 

—(I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO WRITE KISSING SCENES IM SORRY IF THIS SUCKS)—

 

When their lips touched Keith swore there were sparks, and butterflies erupted in his stomach. It was a little sloppy at first, but he got used to it as Lance gently guided the other teen’s lips with his. 

 

Emotions he didn’t understand bubbled up to the surface and he was slightly terrified, he didn’t know how far Lance wanted to go, and he knew he wasn’t ready for that, he wasn’t even sure he was ready for _this_! 

Sensing his discomfort Lance pulled away, concerned for the red paladin.

 

“Hey are you okay?”

 

Though he took one look at his face and understood what the smaller boy must’ve been feeling.

 

“Oh! heh,”

 

The blue paladin laughed, and kissed his cheek. “I think that’s enough for today, yeah?” Keith nodded and snuggled into the taller boys chest, still quite tired from getting almost no sleep the night before. His breathing slowly evened out, and he started snoring softly, (Which Lance found ridiculously endearing) signaling that he was asleep.

 

Lance smiled, and stared at the man he had become so easily enamored with, as he felt himself drifting off. He kissed Keith’s head, and whispered a small “Goodnight” before wrapping his arms around the other and falling asleep.


End file.
